Gegard Mousasi vs. Ovince St. Preux
The first round began. OSP landed a body kick and it was nearly caught. Mousasi landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five with another leg kick. Mousasi landed a leg kick and dodged one. Four fifteen as Mousasi dodged a spinning back kick. Mousasi landed a big right hand after a body kick. Four minutes as Mousasi ate a liver kick. Mousasi was stalking OSP against the fence. Three thirty-five as Mousasi landed a right and another. Mousasi landed a leg kick. Three fifteen as Mousasi landed a good left hook. Mousasi landed a right hand. Three minutes. Mousasi caught a kick for a single to half-guard. Two thirty-five as Mousasi landed a right elbow and a right hand. OSP regained guard eating a right hand and another and a left hand and a big left and another and a right. Mousasi landed a big right and a left. Two fifteen with a big right and he ate an upkick and another. Mousasi passed to side control. Two minutes. Mousasi worked for a kimura. Mousasi landed a big left elbow. A big left hand. One thirty-five. Mousasi had the mounted crucifix briefly, OSP stood, Mousasi tossed him back down to half-guard. One fifteen as Mousasi landed another left elbow. Mousasi passed to side control working for a kimura. One minute. Mousasi had it tight rolling with it. It was tight. OSP escaped on top to half-guard. Wow. "Elbow!" his corner yelled. Thirty-five. OSP mounted, Mousasi reversed to guard, wow. Mousasi landed a big left and another and a left elbow and another and another. Fifteen. Mousasi passed to side control, he had the mounted crucifix landing left hand after left hand. The first round ended. 10-9 Mousasi clearly, maybe 10-8. The second round began. Mousasi blocked a high kick. OSP shot for a double. Mousasi stuffed it to the clinch and got a beautiful trip to guard. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Mousasi passed to half-guard. Mousasi landed a left forearm. A short left elbow. A big left elbow and another and another. Three thirty-five with a blocked elbow. Three fifteen. Three minutes remaining. Mousasi landed a left elbow. Two thirty-five as the crowd booed. Mousasi landed three left hands. The ref stood them up. Two fifteen. Mousasi landed a good leg kick. OSP missed a flying knee, Mousasi got a single off it. OSP stood working a single and got it himself. One thirty-five. OSP was on top in guard. One fifteen. OSP passed to side control. OSP landed a left elbow. One minute. More boos from the crowd here. Thirty-five as they stood and broke apart there. Mousasi blocked a high kick. Fifteen. Mousasi sprawled stuffing a single easily. The second round ended. 10-9 Mousasi. The third round began. Mousasi landed a leg kick and OSP missed a flying knee to the clinch. OSP stuffed a trip. Four thirty-five. Mousasi worked a single and got it to half-guard. Mousasi had the back. He had one hook as OSP stood. Four fifteen. OSP turned working for a single. Four minutes. OSP got that single to side control. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. OSP mounted, Mousasi turned out, they scrambled, OSP remounted. OSP landed three blocked left elbows. Three minutes. OSP turned to north-south, turtled Mousasi up. Mousasi stood working a double and got it driving across the cage and had the back there with both hooks. Two thirty-five. One hook though. OSP landed a rear elbow and stood. Two fifteen as OSP scrambled out and turned, they kept scrambling, Mousasi landed on top. Two minutes. Half-guard. One thirty-five. More boos now. One fifteen. Mousasi tried an armbar and a choke in the scramble, OSP landed a big left as he stood over Mousasi. Forty-five seconds. OSP had the back stuffing a single. Thirty-five. OSP landed a left passing to half-guard. He landed a left elbow. OSP turtled Mousasi up working a D'arce. Fifteen. The third round ended. 10-9 OSP but close. 29-28 Mousasi, maybe even 29-27 Mousasi. Mousasi gets the UD.